


Silver Lining

by CaffeinatedPokedex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Becoming Friends Again, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Inferiority Complex, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, M/M, Mount Silver, Not Another Competition, Old Friends, Please come home, Rivalry, Superiority Complex, There Are No Therapists, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedPokedex/pseuds/CaffeinatedPokedex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red has been missing for over two and a half years now, and no one has seen even a shadow of him... until Green gets a call out of the blue from a very upset Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is using Red and Green (Blue in the American release) from game verse. Relies heavily on RGY and GSC while looking at their remakes as well. For the sake of my sanity, I've decided their teams are~~~
> 
> Red: Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Espeon, and Snorlax (original GSC team) 
> 
> and 
> 
> Green: Arcanine, Alakazam, Exeggutor, Gyarados, Rhydon, Umbreon (because he starts with Eevee in Yellow, and it's a nice opposite to Red's Espeon)
> 
> For those who played the games but are a little lost as to the setting... At the end of GSC (spoiler alert technically, but just about everyone who's played the games knows by now...) You get to verse Red, the protagonist of the last games. Through out the game, you've been hearing about this guy and how he did amazing feats three years ago. This story takes place pretty close to the end of GSC, so that should tell you about future events and set the facts into place (like why Green says he's been gone for two years, well more like 2 and ~8 months). It's canon that Red's mother and Green haven't heard from Red at all for a long time in GSC, so I kept it that they didn't know where he went (and used Professor Oak's forgetfulness (Forgetting his Grandson's name!) to explain why the only man that can grant you access to MT. Silver didn't let them know).
> 
> I also subscribe to the Raticate theory regarding RGY (Red having accidentally killed Green's Raticate, which is supported in Lavender Town) since the whole game is devoted to making life a living hell for your poor antagonist who just wants the love and recognition from his Grandfather whom as I mentioned forgot his name, who scolds him for losing his championship so easily, and praises Red extensively right in front of Green.

Green uneasily showed his trainer card to the guard. He was a previous champion of the Elite Four, a gym leader of his own gym in Viridian; he had the credentials to be here, but he’d never been offered. It kind of sent of pang through his chest that his grandfather had thought his rival more worthy to know of Mt. Silver than himself. It was yet another action where Red unknowingly overshadowed him.

Green wasn’t here to think of his rivalry with him though; he tried to put those painful memories behind him. Red had called him out of the blue, and he hadn’t sounded like himself. 

Closing the small distance between himself and the imposing door to the base of the mountain, he stepped out into a luscious wild area where it was clear few humans trespassed. The pokécenter was close to the cave’s opening, almost speaking of how direly it was needed when a trainer came running out of the cavern. It was in ill condition, much of the distinctive red paint rubbed off the small building, but then again, how many repairmen had beaten the Elite Four?

Feeling a sense of dread coming from around him, even on his simple walk to a pokécenter, the gym leader kept a hand on Arcanine’s pokéball, ready at any moment to summon his friend for a wild encounter.

Green entered the dismal center and looked inside. It was nice and warm, in stark contrast with the biting cold outside. His breath caught in his throat as he saw a familiar face sitting in the corner. His iconic red and white hat was pulled down so most of his face was in shadow, and a familiar yellow mouse was missing.

His crimson eyes drifted towards the door with the sudden draft of cold air, and they widened in surprise. “Green...”

“This is where you’ve been all this time? Two years, it’s been two years, Red! You’re mother has been worried sick about you,” The brunette called harshly as he saw Red’s pale skin and hollow cheeks. He looked malnourished and like he was on death’s doorstep...

“My mom? But I told Professor Oak to tell her...”

“He probably forgot. It wouldn’t be the first time he neglected someone else’s feelings.” He cringed at how bitter it came out. He truly loved his gramps, but he had a bad habit of saying acrimonious things about those he cared about. With Red in company as he thought this, he almost laughed, but this was certainly not the time for a display of merriment of any kind.

Green bit his lip at how withdrawn Red instantly became, and averted his gaze guiltily. “How’s he doing?”

“Pikachu...? Nurse Joy said he’ll be fine... she thinks...” His voice kept cracking, sorely underused for almost two and a half years. 

He awkwardly walked over to his old rival and sat down on the bench beside him. Placing a hand on Red’s shoulder, he searched for something soothing to say. “He’ll get better, I’m sure of it.”

Red nodded silently, gravely wishing this nightmare would be over already. Nurse Joy hadn’t come out of the ICU for over three hours now. Nausea briefly passed through him as he thought of a likely outcome.

Silence pierced the room almost painfully for Green, while Red didn’t even notice. Feeling the need to break the deafening lack of noise, he asked softly,” Why did you call me? I mean, after all this time. You never bothered before.” 

Goosebumps rose on his arms as he remembered being woken at two A.M. by a call from an old friend he almost thought dead. _”Green... Pikachu... He’s not doing so good, and I... I can’t...”_ Hardly able to even make out what the other was saying in his panic, he’d asked the other where the hell he was to receive the answer ‘Mt. Silver’, a place he’d never even heard of. 

He’d assured his friend he’d be there in no time at all, waking up his grandfather with a call to ask how to get to Mt. Silver. Green wasn’t typically that rash anymore, now that he’d cooled off after his mortifying defeat after only being Champion for five minutes, but the desperation in Red’s voice as he asked for his company... It sort of scared him. Needless to say, he showed up only twenty minutes later, his hair still damp from running some water through it in an attempt to look somewhat presentable.

“I guess I kinda needed someone,” Red said equally quietly, if not more so since his voice cut out at such little volume.

Green noticed Red’s hands trembling as they clasped his knees with enough force for the already ivory knuckles to become completely white. Covering Red’s hands with his own, he solemnly assured the other,” You got him to a pokécenter. He’s not going to die.” Tears came to his eyes as he said this, but he blinked them back.

“Oh, Arceus, Green. I’m so sorry,” Red said, pulling his hands away to cover his face as tears failed to keep from spilling.

“Shit, no, I didn’t mean it like that,” Green whispered mostly to himself as he brought the other into an embrace. Tears wet his shirt as Red buried himself into the hug, and Green bit his lip even harder. He didn’t know how to handle this situation; he sucked at emotional stuff, and this hit really close to home with his loss of Raticate. His mouth filled with iron and he sighed. The gym leader almost apologised at how awkward he was, but held his tongue. 

Red quieted quickly, his back only raising shakily occasionally as he tried to bring in air to his lungs. Green placed a hand on Red’s back and rubbed gently, tracing invisible circles.

Red’s drowsiness after not having slept for almost a full 24 hours finally caught up with him, while Green was too enervated from having been woken up so early in the morning, and the two fell into a light slumber, still embracing one another.

~~  
~~

Green startled awake by the buzzer that meant the ICU doors were finally opening. Seeing an exhausted smile on the nurse’s face, Green sighed in relief. Shaking Red awake, the other bolted up, hand immediately reaching for his belt where his pokéballs were stored. 

Pikachu came running out, not betraying a bit of soreness as he jumped into his trainer’s open arms. A warm smile spread on Green’s mouth at the heartwarming scene, but he didn’t have much time to enjoy it. Judging time by the weak light that streamed in through the pokécenter’s windows, Green stretched and mentally prepared himself for a day at the gym. He’d promised a challenger he’d be in Viridian bright and early, and it looked like the earliest he’d be opening the gym was noon. Oops.

“I’m sorry, Red, but I have to get back to my gym. I have challengers today.”

He didn’t get a reply, but looked over to see Red nod. He never was all that talkative, but he seemed even more mute now than ever before. Hoping his emotional support duties were fulfilled, Green waved awkwardly and started to leave.

A small, broken voice stopped him from actually leaving though. “Thanks.”

Turning back, he brushed it off with,” For what?”

Red continued scratching behind Pikachu’s ears and averted his gaze as he said,” For everything.”

“Yeah sure, any time,” He replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Anything else you need?”

He didn’t really expect an answer but, Red surprised him with,” Antidotes. Sometime, I mean, y’know whenever. I don’t really get to pokémarts.” As Green nodded, he quickly added,” And tell mom I’m safe.”

“Sure,” he promised, walking out of the center without looking back. “Smell ya’ later.”


	2. Chapter 2

Green pulled his thin jacket tighter around himself as he continued his trek through the treacherous mountain. His bag was heavy with items. Antidotes, hyper potions, ice heals, he’d brought a little bit of everything, not sure what exactly Red all needed. Even with extensive research, he couldn’t find out much about what kind of pokémon resided in Mt. Silver.

His limbs ached in the numbing cold, but he was certainly active enough to keep from succumbing to the chill. In the hour he’d been trudging through the miserable mountain, he’d already had three life threatening situations and had been attacked repeatedly by very strong and vicious pokémon.

Finally, the raven haired trainer came into view. As he approached, he called out in good humor,“ Geez, could you hide any more in this cave? I’ve been searching for you for an hour!”

Red turned around, startled by another human’s voice, but smiled as he recognized Green. The gym leader winced at just how gaunt the other looked. He somehow managed to look even skinnier than their meeting only three weeks ago at the pokécenter.

Red cleared his throat before even attempting to speak, but it still came out hoarse as he asked,” How’ve you been?” Pikachu finished off the golbat that had been occupying him and ran over to his trainer, staring up at Green.

“Great, I’ve had some interesting battles back in Viridian. You? How’s the little guy?” He laughed as Pikachu seemed to take offense, but his amusement was diminished as Red was a attacked by a tirade of chest-racking coughs. “You okay?” He asked with concern. How did he not notice how sunken Red’s eyes were before? Were they _that_ swelled with tears to cover up his dark circles and unhealthy eyes? Pikachu even seemed upset by it.

With a plastered on smile, Red hand waved the coughing, then remembered to speak. “I’m fine, really.”

Not really believing a word of it, but accepting the other’s wishes to ignore it, Green shouldered off his bag and tossed it to Red’s feet. “I didn’t quite know what you needed, but I gathered some stuff together.”

Red sat down, Pikachu resting happily in his lap, and offered his friend sit and stay awhile too. Green obliged, but immediately regretted it as he sat down on the ice cold rock floor. “How do you not die of hypothermia?” He asked.

Red shrugged as he opened the bag, and said,” I guess I got used to it.” Still, as he said that, the trainer shivered momentarily. Gazing up, Red took one of his pokéballs and released snorlax. Without uttering a single word, the snorlax sent a shadow ball directly at a target, but Green couldn’t tell what. It was only as the pokémon fled, Green realized they were attacked by a misdreavus. 

Green was mildly impressed by the little display. He would have easily taken out the misdreavus once it fully approached him, but Red could tell it was there before it was even in their range of sight in the dim cave. Of course, Green reasoned, Red could have also just got used to the darkness as well.

Red patted Snorlax appreciatively before recalling him back into the little red and white ball he’d come from. Returning to looking through the bag Green had given him, his small smile reappeared and he said,“ I needed this stuff, thanks a lot.”

“It’s nothing,” Green hand waved. Truly, with the kind of pocket change he had, the whole pack of things wouldn’t even be noticed by his bank account.

They chatted for a while, with Green doing almost all of the talking, busy catching up since they hadn’t had the time before. Green glossed over how sore Red’s sudden disappearance had left him, not wanting to creep his friend out, but otherwise pretty accurately described the last few years. Red seemed almost relieved as he talked about the league offering him the position of gym leader and how much he enjoyed the job.

Predictably, Red didn’t have much to say other than he’d been training. He had no explanation as to why he was, what made him decide to fall off the face of the earth, nor why he hadn’t contacted anyone back home for a good two and a half years. If there was a more awkward conversation in the last century than Red being asked about the last little while, Green was thankful he hadn’t heard it because this was painful enough.

Realizing he’d already spent five hours up in Mt. Silver when he’d only meant to spend four, he was easily beginning to see why all of his gym challengers were so exasperated with him. He was never at his gym and bad about arriving when he promised, to boot. Hopefully they weren’t too upset when they realized they wasted a whole day waiting to get their pokémon team beat in T minus 10 seconds.

“Well, I’ve gotta’ go. Another gym battle awaits,” He said, getting to his feet. His legs resisted the expectation of having to hold his weight, completely frozen solid and cramped. 

“Wait! You’re bag,” Red pointed out, raising said bag.

Rolling his shoulders as if to alleviate pain, Green said,” Keep it. The trip here reminded me why I hated backpacking. Anyways, your bag is in shreds.” Raising a hand in farewell, he said,” I’ll be back soon. Try to stay in one piece.”

Red nodded with a big grin, it only falling once Green was out of sight.

~~  
~~

It was another month later when Green made the arduous journey up Mt. Silver again. Since Red hadn’t exactly told him what items were useful to him, Green brought the same assortment of items, with the addition of a small package that Red’s mother had asked him to bring, and an extra gift of his own. 

When he’d initially told her of his visit with Red, she’d been so happy and thankful, she’d embraced him and he’d thought she’d never let go. After his first trip back, she’d seemed sad because he didn’t give her any time to prepare a care package. This time, he’d told her in advance that he was leaving to bring her son items for his pokémon, and he almost regretted it. It was cold blooded torture to send a package of fresh baked cookies along with a guy who had to climb a mountain for an hour without touching a single one.

His consciousness wouldn’t let him try one tempting cookie though. He couldn’t remember ever having gotten home baked desserts from his mother before her passing, and subconsciously valued stealing a gift, even a portion, from a loving mother akin to stealing a few nuggets from a barrel of twenty.

Red was busy taking out an Ursaring when Green finally found him. He turned and waved when he noticed his friend. Recalling Blastoise after wordless praise, he walked over to Green, hands supporting the bands of the new backpack slung over his shoulders. Pikachu was at his heels, happily strolling alongside his master.

“First off, take this. You’re making me cold just looking at you,” Green said, tossing a jacket at the other. He himself had dressed much warmer than his last visit, but Red was still just in a t-shirt with a light, short sleeve vest overtop. 

“Sorry,” Red said quietly, holding the jacket, but not making any move to put it on.

“You’re mother also gave me this to bring you,” He said, holding out a tin lunchbox that still smelled overwhelmingly delicious. Pikachu perked up when he smelled it and ran up to Green, anxious for Red to open up the box that certainly had scrumptious, real food.

“Thank you,” Red said, accepting the box and gesturing that they sit down. As they did, Green couldn’t help but notice the soles of Red’s shoes were completely worn out, riddled with several holes each.

The lonesome trainer beamed as he saw that his mother had thought to include pokémon treats and various berries. Holding up a cookie to Green, he wasn’t sure if the other was going to take it, but the craving for cookies proved too great and the gym leader accepted the offer. Green tried not to be obvious as he watched Red barely nibble at the cookie he’d pulled out for himself. 

While Green was already finished with the cookie, Red had barely gotten halfway through and set it back in the tin. They weren’t exactly small cookies, but it wasn’t like they were huge either. They were only a little bigger than Green’s palm. Pikachu ate his treat similarly, rationing the little bit he had and leaving half for later. It brought to mind the issue he’d had last time. 

“What do you eat up here?”

Red averted his gaze and shrugged. His diet was pretty light: whatever his pokémon brought back. “Berries, plants...” Sensing this answer wasn’t doing it for Green, he expounded,” There’s some edible plants that grow around the base of the mountain.”

Green seriously doubted that the few plants growing in the hail had all the nutrients Red needed, and even if they did, not in the quantity necessary. “Why don’t you come back to Kanto? Back to Pallet.”

Red hesitated, and meekly said,” I can’t.”

Frustrated, Green persisted,“ Why not?”

“Battle me,” The words were cold and emotionless, mimicking the habitat in which Red had found himself to live.

Completely caught off guard, Green sputtered until he finally came up with,” No way.” He’d finally gotten over his superiority/inferiority complex, he didn’t intend to subject himself to more torture and abuse to set himself on a downward spiral of depression again.

Red pulled the brim of his cap low so it shadowed his face, and said nothing as Green continued to stare.

“I think I overstayed my welcome,” Green said awkwardly and apologetically. “I’ll be back again sometime.” Unease swirled through the gym leader as Red didn’t even nod at this. “See ya’ around,” He added uncomfortably, trudging back to the cave opening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but the sectioning of the story works best this way. If you've gotten this far, thanks for sticking with it! Hope you're enjoying the story :)

When an espeon came running up to Green on his trek through Mt. Silver, the gym leader felt trepidation stir up nausea through him. That was Red’s espeon, and he seemed thoroughly terrified. Following the pokémon as he ran without hesitation to where he was going, Green soon saw the source of the terror.

Green’s stomach roiled as he saw all of Red’s pokémon standing guard in a circle around their trainer whom seemed to be unconscious. “Red!” He cried out, running up to his friend. Venusaur moved just enough to let him through as he approached the ring of defensive pokémon.

Dropping to his knees next to Red, Green frantically tried to figure out what was wrong. Rapid breathing coupled with a heart rate that couldn’t be healthy under any circumstance... Feeling Red’s forehead, Green winced at how high a fever he must have. His hands were clammy, but his face and neck were abnormally dry.

Crimson eyes peeked out beneath the heavy eyelids, and Red tried very hard just to mutter,” Green...?”

“I’m here. I got something for you to drink, ‘kay?”

Eyebrows crinkling in confusion, he weakly insisted,” But all they sell here are TMs.”

Ignoring the nonsense, Green pulled out the thermos of soup broth he’d brought along and quickly unscrewed the top. Pouring some into the small cup attachment, he gently lifted Red’s head and poured some broth passed his chapped lips. Red sputtered momentarily, but then eagerly started swallowing. Green rationed the broth, forcing Red to slowly drink it and only take in so much at a time.

It continued for what seemed like hours, though probably only amounting to half an hour, and relief poured through Green as Red’s heart rate slowed to a still elevated, but normal range. Had he not arrived when he had, Red could have very easily entered shock, and Green didn’t know how he would have been able to help. He probably would have caused more harm than good since there was no way of getting professional medical help in under an hour.

Red was sleeping now, exhaustion overriding his body now that he had enough fluids to continue to live, and Green sat beside him. Green had found the jacket he gave to Red and draped it over his sleeping friend. Pikachu sidled up to his trainer and slept beneath the jacket with him while Espeon curled up by his legs.

Sending out some of his own pokémon, Green wasn’t surprised that not a single wild pokémon tried to attack them. With Arcanine lying down, Green comfortably rested his back against the warm fur of his loyal companion. The brunette was thankful for the extra warmth as he waited in the chilly mountain for his friend to wake up. 

~~  
~~

When Red came to, he snapped up and immediately reached for his pokéballs, but halted in confusion as he looked around and saw all of his pokémon and a few others waiting patiently surrounding him.

“About time you woke up,” Green scoffed,” I was beginning to wonder if you were actually Sleeping Beauty in disguise.”

Still staring at the pokémon, he disorientedly asked,” What happened?”

“You’re killing yourself,” Green said, completely serious. Before Red could come up with words of defense, he continued,” I came here to you lying on the ground running a fever and _dying_. You’re killing yourself up here. You have to come back home.”

“I _can’t_. I’m staying here until... I’m not leaving. I’m fine,” He fought back with as much ferocity as he could muster. Despite what he said, he felt an overwhelming wave of nausea and the continual fatigue he’d been living with for a long, long time.

“Dammit, Red! You can’t weigh much more than 100 pounds! You’re not fine!”

The other stared at Green with his striking crimson eyes, but they were dull and sunken, practically screaming how unhealthy he was. Green stared back unflinchingly, his virescent eyes determined not to lose this.

“Your mother worries.”

Biting his lip and wincing, Red looked away and hugged Pikachu close to him. 

Tentatively, Green admitted,” So do I.”

Red gazed towards Green with astonishment, and then looked back to his pikachu as he anxiously pet the electric mouse. “I’m sorry,” He finally whispered.

Recalling Alakazam and Exeggutor, but keeping Arcanine out for emotional support, he replied,” Yeah, me too. Be seeing ya’. Make sure to eat the food I brought.” He subconsciously stroked the majestic beast’s fur, fist clenching as he tried to hold onto some semblance of emotional control while still in visual range of his old rival. Arcanine whimpered lowly in sympathy for his master, nuzzling him and getting rewarded with a scratch behind the ears. “It’ll be alright, boy. It’s gotta' be,” He cooed. “It _has_ to be...”


End file.
